Not even in your dreams
by MorbusParkinson
Summary: Knockout despreately trying to hit on Optimus but will he ever reach his goal? OneShot OptimusPrimeXKnockout


**First off:** I'm not a native speaker. I'm from Germany and tried my very best to write this story in proper english so please don't be too harsh if you discover some mistakes. Thank you 3

**Series:** Transformers Prime

**Characters:** Knockout, Optimus Prime

**Inspiration:** "Deus ex machina" (I was totally amazed by the faggish way KNockout tried to hit on Optimus XDDD), "Speed Metal" (Bad Optimus ripped off awesome door... too bad 3)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Not even in your dreams<span>**

Flawless crimson red finish.

Brightly polished rims, drowned in chrome as smooth as glass, 24 gages.

And fine bits and pieces made from deep Prussian blue.

Knockout could see him clearly standing there, right in front of him.

Magnificant.

The perfect mech.

Huge, quite a gigantic, just real heavy duty.

Knockout felt the ungovernable urge to come at right at him, touching his engine bonnet, to even lay himself down on it, feeling the engine turning all warm and hot from working, and pressing his audio sensors against it to listen to the steady and soft grunting of that enormous thing.

But he felt like being pinned down to the ground. He wasn't allowed to be close to him, to caress his beautifully reflecting finish.

He only had the permission to stare at him, enjoying the sight, delighting in that perfection.

Knockout loved beautiful things.

More than any other Decepticon in the universe he exceedingly enjoyed looking at perfect and shiny, really intense colorations and yes, he was obsessed by beautiful bits and pieces made of chrome. The main thing he loved about pieces made from chrome was the possibility to stare at it and to have a look at himself, an extraordinary beauty, at the same time. Of course he had certain narcissistic essence floating through his circuits. To him the most beautiful thing on wheels had always been no one but himself. But now he noticed that he had been mistaken for a long time because in front of him there was the most delightful truck he had ever seen.

The more he had to stare at him, the more this certain urge rushed through his cables, keeping his spark going all crazy. He longed to touch him. He longed to see him transforming from an eighteen-wheeled shiny truck to that huge and sexy mech he was. He longed for it so much, he would have even agreed to be beaten up by him first off. But, no, that certainly had never been Optimus's style. Optimus was one of the good guys with only one obsession, his mission and one passion, his mission. He would never transform right here, right now, just to satisfy Knockout's hunger and lust. When Knockout hat tried to hit on him the other day, Optimus was one of that rare typ of mech to not fall for Knockout's persistent trials to take up with him. He hadn't even shown one single reaction. Of course it had been supposed to be an opening to start a fight in the first place, but Knockout had actually started to feel frustrated about it some nanokliks afterwards.

No, really, he could not remember musing so much about some bot not banging right into his port when being wound up so obviously. The more solarcycles came and left, the more he got the feeling that he really wanted it. He really wanted him. He really wanted to have some hard, rough and wild interface with him.

His gearbox started to tickle, cables moving around, menacing to simply burst out in a rush of lust. Again he tried to get moving, tried to just walk towards him, even tried to say something, but no words would come out of his vocalizer. Just what the fucking Primus was this? The more he tried to get what he wanted, the more the image of Optimus's shiny appearance faded.

The only sound he could hear, when the image broke down in billions of tiny little powdery pieces, was his sighing.

Not even in his dreams.

He wouldn't ever even get it in his dreams.

And by waking up, getting his optics online, he felt something heavy lying on his spark. No, he certainly couldn't have fallen in love or anything cheesy like that. But he could feel it clearly now, that he would never be satisfied in his life, if he wouldn't get his chance to get what he needed so badly. He sure was some kinky piece of metal and he sure had always been kind of picky when choosing his playmates. But he had never felt so deadly sick about not getting the one he wanted. Working for a bootlicking, sneaky piece of slag like Starscream didn't help very much getting his mind off Optimus' rims for just one little nanoklik. Knockout had assumed he'd been brought to provide Megatron with a laboratory assist, when Starscream had taken him to the leader's sick bed. No really, his wonderful job seemed to become more and more depressing and somehow useless to him. Most of the time he got bored. Really bored. And yes, he was the kind that got bored just too easily. First he had tried to get rid of endless boredom by attempting illegal human racing competitions, desperately looking for some action, looking for something to get his processors off that marvelous truckwonder.

It had been fun, no doubt about it. But there had been that one and last time. And he didn't like the end of the story. To make it short: Optimus Prime had ripped off his door. His DOOR. He had ripped it off by brutal force. That alone could have made him angry and yet it still kept him in a bad mood what had been done to his wonderful appearance. But what flustered him the most was the fact that at the same time, when he felt anger and sheer rage, he also had felt turned on. The weird dreams had started at that point. For several nights it has always been the same dream about Optimus grabbing him harshly, pushing him and ripping his beloved door off. Taking something from him he loved so much just to says something like: 'I'm the only thing you have to love, you don't need your fucking door'. Needless to say that Optimus would never say something like that as long as his spark was pumping. It kept Knockout horny anyway. Horny and in a bad bad mood. He daydreamed about Optimus grabbing him the way he had done back then and just boffing him well. And realizing it to be nothing more but a sweet, backplate hurting illusion, not only depressed him, it even hurt.

He couldn't think about anything else anymore. And just now a new type of dream appeared. It really dared to be a dream about seeing what he needed, but never getting it and every time he tried to get it, it vanished like a dusty cloud. Knockout gave up. He didn't know what to do with himself. He had never found himself so desperately longing for something he couldn't have. Having to feel so miserable hurt more than fairy Starscream putting some scratches on his perfect finish as a punishment.

He could be his toy, his hot little paramour that had to be kept in secret off his Autobot-loser-friends.

He would even take being his sexslave into consideration.

Primus, that one morning he felt so bad, he even wasted one little thought on taking defecting to the other side into consideration if necessary, if even helpful to reach his goal!

And so he did the morning after, and the morning after that, and the next one. Whatever he tried to get his mind on something else, to get rid of this awful feeling, he kept on having those weird dreams about looking and not being allowed to touch it. Boredom turned into depression. He didn't even feel the urge for some action. He only wanted, no, needed that certain one thing to cure himself. He was a freaking doctor and yet unable to fix himself. And though he loved nothing else more than himself, having fun with some self-plug and play became boring and depressing, too after a short time. For fuck's sake, it didn't even help. Somehow it made him feel even worse. He wanted to stop dreaming and start living the dream.

But he kept on dreaming every night. It exhausted him, made him lose his unique drive, made him lose his interest for everything but those dreams where he could stare at anything he wanted to. Until that night, when the dreams started to transform.

Again he found himself staring at perfect finish, literally the bot of his dreams, when he suddenly started talking to him.

"Hey there sexy, why so serious?"  
>It startled him. That wasn't anything Optimus Prime would say to him. Maybe it was something he was wishing to hear. He felt the need to answer. But would it work this time? Musing about that issue now was out of the question. Trial and error was the concept he should follow from now on – seriously what did he have to lose anyway?<p>

"You look so stunningly perfect, handsome, I start to get shy with you around, you know", he answered with a dallying voice.

"Oh you don't have to. Just touch me, if you want to. I know you want it!"  
>"Of course I want to. Come on, who wouldn't?"<br>"So then why don't you just do it?"

Knockout gave him a doubtful look.

"If I try to, you'll just vanish anyway. If I just look at you I can at least imagine a little bit how it would feel to stroke over those crimson limbs that make me go crazy!"

The truck laughed. It was a filthy laughter. Something one never ever had heard from Optimus.

"Why go all romantic if you could just give me a blowjob, bitch? You wanna suck my circuits dry, don't ya?"

Having felt excitement from the beginning about Optimus raising his thrilling voice, Knockout now felt pretty much… taken for a ride. But not the ride he wanted to have. What he heard was Optimus' voice talking to him like he would talk to some random fagbot. That certainly was not what he wanted.

"No thanks, if I need to listen to my own dirty talk I wouldn't need to dream about you", he answered and surprisingly he sounded pretty disappointed. In one instance he woke up. What a shame. He himself had destroyed his only chance to get a tiny bit closer to ease his inner pain. But on the other side he now knew exactly that he didn't only want Optimus's perfect body. He wanted him to be the way he was – hard to get. He didn't need to be seduced, oh hell he has been constantly seduced since weeks now.  
>Knockout wanted to seduce him. Nothing else.<p>

He wanted to work hard for getting it.

The source of his endless sexual craving was the craving itself. And yet what a big fucking slag of shame it was noticing that what tortured him the most right now was to love that torture, to love longing for him and knowing that he would never have him.

Not even in his dreams.

He moaned in torment. This was starting to get beyond frustrating. It was damn annoying. The demand for sexual satisfaction pumped through his cables and his spark huffed inside his chestplate. His condition felt like the never ending nightmare of constant fucking but never coming. A feeling, that made you feel like wanting to get off the ride, but on the other side you keep on and hope desperately to finally get it, because you know, IF it happened, it would be the best thing you have ever felt in your life before. Once again he started musing about solutions he could try in real life. But that was out of the question. The real Optimus would never fall for his flirt techniques, he would never take him, he would never even consider for just one single nanoklik to make it with a Decepticon.

Suicide could be a solution – if he just wasn't too awesome to die such a pathetic death.

Making himself suspicious to the Autobots with intent, just to woo Optimus light-hearted did sound like suicide as well.

His rumbling gearbox didn't make thinking only a little bit easier.

The sexual tension that was still growing inside of him, and yes, it was indeed able to even keep on growing, almost made his circuits burst out of his body.

Now some bots would call that a suicide, too.

Knockout got up and decided to have little ride to clear his messed up mind. He often had secretly sneaked off the nemesis to take part in those human races, but since Starscream that little wimp had forbidden it, it had gotten harder to not draw princess Starscream's attention while trying to vanish unnoticed. But since he really felt the need to get his wheels rolling around for a while, he succeeded.

Oh how nice it felt, outside, all alone by himself, no one to bother him, just driving and driving and moving with high speed down the empty road. No matter what stupid bastards like Starscream nagged about, automobile mode was practically made for him. Not only that it fit him perfectly, he loved the way he looked.

And for the first time since … well a long time, he really forgot about his unsatisfying problems as long as the desert's empty landscape rushed past him. He enjoyed it. He didn't feel the slightest depressing emotion running through his processors.

He just felt perfectly well for a few moments.

But then a parking lot at the road's side caught his attention and he instinctively slowed down, sharpened his optic sensors. He needed a few nanokliks until he noticed that his optics didn't fool him.

He was standing there.

Indeed it was him.

Crimson red finish, Prussian blue details and nine pairs of 24-gage rims!

Knockout didn't waste time to wonder why Optimus Prime was out here, alone. Maybe it was his patrol duty or whatever the fuck – Knockout didn't care. He suddenly felt like this was his only and last chance to not only lose his depressed feelings for one single ride but to lose them forever.

To be honest – Knockout stopped thinking and started acting.

Optimus had noticed him anyway. His side mirror moved to get a look at him. Knockout wished for it to be a really close look at his curves.

"Hey there, gorgeous, so alone tonight", he asked defiantly.

"What do you want, Knockout", he answered calmly and moved his huge wheels to prepare for a potential attack.

"Woes, no need to get all defensive about it, handsome", Knockout sassed.

Knockout heard his own circuits rattling with excitement inside their cage. Oh yes, Optimus looked just the same as in his dreams. Beautiful and shiny, the soft moonlight dancing on his huge engine bonnet. "Just thought you'd need some… company."

Optimus seemed to be irritated and kept silent for a nanoklik.

Knockout laughed cheekily.

"Before you ask that… I didn't come here to fight. I couldn't take it to see ugly scratches across that beautiful finish."

"Then what is it? Spill it!"

Knockout started purring.

"So… impatient", he moaned in pleasure while transforming, then snickered a little bit.

"I like that", he added and slowly walked towards him. For an instance he feared him to vanish again, but no, this time was for real. He didn't vanish. The 4.3 metric tons with all their 10,000 parts stood there right in front of him. He reached out his hand, full of anticipation, and touched his bonnet softly. His sensors were working at full blast, trying to compute the dimension of how this special one felt like. He assumed that there simply hadn't been anything before that feeling like this.

Optimus twitched and rolled a few inches backwards.

"Oh Darling don't do this to me", Knockout followed and stroked the warm bonnet with a demanding pressure but quickly, much too quickly, had to move one step or two. Optimus' s wheels and brakes squeaked loudly before he transformed to the giant he was. Needless to say: a beautiful giant.

Knockout watched it with pleasure, biting his dental plates to not start screaming like a little femme bot. He made a hissing sound.

"Now there you really like teasing me, don't you", he hissed.

"I don't know what you mean", Optimus' voice growled like thunder through his circuits, "and I don't know what you want, but if you speak the truth and don't want to fight, then I'll suggest that you leave now!"

"Hm, I'm truly sorry, dear, but I can't do that!"  
>Knockout shrugged and shook his head. His optics stuck like glue on Optimus' transformed body and moved closer to touch his chestplate. "I'm under your spell, didn't you know, sexy?"<p>

Then he felt a tight and quite rough grab around his wrist. Oh yes, that was it, the grab, the tightness of his grip, that firmness which made him even hotter.

"I already knew, you were a twisted one, Knockout, but I said: Leave, if you're not here to fight."  
>"Haha, now that is awesome. You seem to be totally impervious to my flirting. But don't worry… the more you run from me, the more I want you, and I will get you. I've been waiting too long for this chance to just… leave", he laughed arrogantly. The screws and nuts and cogs in his gear box blurred his sanity, if he ever had had it anyway. He only felt this urge to finally get what he longed for, now, he indeed had stopped thinking and of course he also would never even get the idea to think about… leaving. Optimus' hand didn't move away. He obviously didn't know how to react.<p>

"You're not making any sense to me. You should leave", he repeated, his optics blinking wildly with irritation in them. Knockout liked that look so much, that it made him take the next step.

He slowly touched Optimus's hand and caressed it while looking deep into his optics. He hesitated for a Nanoklik then smirked.

"I didn't expect you to be so dense, Optimus", he drew a little invisible path across Optimus' chestplate. "It's like I said… .you." And he seemed to understand. Quickly Optimus pulled away his hand.

"So that's wh-… you dirty little-"  
>"Guilty on all counts", Knockout snickered and came closer, "but I didn't knew you would use such harsh words against me. I'm here, being all nice to you and-"<p>

"Not even in your dreams!"

Optimus sounded surprised and shocked and somehow angry. Well, this was not, was Knockout wanted it to be like.

"My dreams? Come on… how do you know? Maybe I'm dreaming the weirdest, kinkiest stuff going on between both of us. Getting my gears going really hard… imagining us… crimson to crimson, port to plug, spark. to. spark. Doesn't that turn you all hot for the real deal, big guy?"  
>He didn't knew if his words worked or if Optimus was just paralyzed by shock, but he didn't move a bit, he simply watched Knockouts finger crossing is chestplate, lowering down near the gearbox. And oh the gearbox felt… hot, he could feel it almost vibrating.<p>

"Hah, so you weren't immune to my flirting at all. You simply couldn't admit it. But in your mind you've already stripped me right down to my protoform, right? Tell me, you want it. You want it like I do but you're too 'Autobot' to admit your feelings. But hey there, honey, it's okay, no need to worry…"

Now his sensors went crazy, every system that should prevent shutters which shouldn't open so easily to be kept shut failed and Knockout felt his own gearbox burst open. He looked down at himself then looked back to Optimus, than looked at Optimus' hand that still held his wrist but not in the rough way from before but somehow very kindly.

"You can have me, handsome, I won't tell your Autobot friends", he smirked widely and pressed his body against the giant's gleaming metal. "Come on, Optimus", he hissed "open it up… my tight port is waiting and I bet your spinning plugs are longing for it as much as I do!"

Optimus stared back at him with a sudden determination that turned back to his optics.

"Mh. You're not only a twisted one… you're even a little, cocky slut. You're not thinking this dirty talk will work on me, are you?"

"Hn, at least that was the plan", Knockout sighed. So close… he was so close. And he was so close to this marvelous seduction. His receptors noticed the sweet smell of oil and polish.

"I might seem to be nothing but a decepticon whore to you, but I got to tell you one thing about me, buddy. Since the first time I saw your sweet rims I couldn't get you splendid body from my processors. You've been there day and night but unfortunately you haven't been inside of me… if you know what I mean, darling. The only thing I can think about is that you're the one who could give it to me like no one before. So, come on, push it", he whispered with a slight moaning in his voice and then, oh yes, that was it, Optimus' s gearbox clicked open. Before Optimus could do anything to prevent them from doing, what they should do in Knockout's opinion, he had jumped at him, catching him by surprise and throwing them both to the ground.

"Don't be shy", he smirked, spreading his legs, enjoying his seat on his object of desire's top.

"You may touch it, I know you'll like it, sweety", he moaned seductive and pulled Optimus's hand closer to his port, to make two fingers slide in there.

Oh it felt so good and it felt so right, because he had always know that it will feel good but even in his dreams he couldn't have imagined it to feel that great.

"Nhn… that's it, you know it", he moaned again and pulled his fingers out to suck the few drops of Energon that already leaked out of his port from them. His body shivered in anticipation and with tight tension. He was already thinking that he's been about to explode, when he felt Optimus' s plug clinging into his port. He almost couldn't take the huge amount of arousal his circuits reported; yes he even thought he should fall into stasis lock immediately, because he couldn't take that lovely and hard itching down there. He wanted to say something. Anything. But no words would come out of his vocalizer, and no words reached his audio receptors, he suddenly got the feeling that all his sensors got fucked numb. And no, he couldn't hold back. He wouldn't now, because he finally had everything he had been longing and waiting for so long now. But the greater it got, the more he was about to lose control, to go crazy, to lose his mind, the more blurry everything became and every move he made seemed to fade away all the good feelings he got just now, all the images he had in mind. The desert, the road, the parking lot, the moon whose shine had been sparkling so nicely on Optimus' s finish, all the twinkling stars and at last Optimus himself faded to ashes of illusions.

Knockout found himself in his room inside the nemesis.

Exhausted.

Worn out.

Fed up and filled with anger.

Again noticing that he wasn't allowed to.

Noticing, that he would never get to it.

Never.

Not even in his dreams.


End file.
